


With Nothing Left

by northernroyal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Regency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernroyal/pseuds/northernroyal
Summary: With no one to trust but herself, a young queen must take the reigns and lead her people through the darkness
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	With Nothing Left

The young woman in red scanned the faces in the room before her. They stared back in equal measure. She was not the one they chose and she knew it. But the gods had decreed her worthy. They could sneer and scoff, but she stepped through the crowd with her head held high. When the sea of men parted, the young woman finally saw the massive red doors at the end of the hall. She had to enter the room first. As she put one foot in front of the other, her eyes never left the doors. She did not falter as she heard the hushed whispers around her. The men had obviously never learned the art of the hushed whisper. For the pleas that she marry soon or hope that a regent may be elected, had all reached her ears. All the voices died as her hands finally landed on the brass doorknobs. She let out a deep breathe, pushed, and stepped into her new life.

**Author's Note:**

> Just testing the waters with this story. this is just a small section from the first chapter. if you guys interested pls comment or kudos


End file.
